Tube Sock
by Miss Nikki
Summary: After countless warning Harry has finally had it. He packs all his things and leaves his blond haired lover behind. Well almost everything. How will Draco ever cope with Harry? Crackfic.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made.

Draco looked around the lifeless flat. He remembered coming home and feeling the energy radiating from the walls. Feeling the love warm the confines. Walking into the cold bedroom he stared at the bed he used to share with Harry. If only he had listened he'd still be sharing that bed, would still have that love. Opening a drawer that had housed Harry's socks he ran his hand inside feeling the barren wooden bottom.

Something soft brushed his hand causing him to pull back. Curious he pulled the drawer completely from his confines. The drawer slide out easily pulling a lone sock with it. Draco grasped the sock as if it were a life line. Strangely it made him feel better, as if he weren't alone. As if Harry was still there with him. He carried the sock with him the rest of the day.

Arguing with it at the grocery store hadn't been satisfying. Buckling it into the car had proved futile. And the maitre d'hotel didn't consider it an appropriate dinner companion. All it proved was how much he missed Harry. Wished that he had paid more attention to him when he had the chance.

Tucking the sock into Harry's side of the bed Draco kissed it's ribbed edge before pulling up the covers and turning out the lights. Once enveloped in darkness becloud stop his mind from wandering to thoughts of the dark-haired man that had laid there but hours ago. His mind reminding him of the things they did in the bed in which he now lay, alone. His memory had recorded every curve, indent, muscle. Every moan, groan and pant. Every plea, promise and whisper.

Soon he was hard as a brick and panting with need. Freeing himself from the confines of his pajamas he gently caressed his length. Running his thumb over the top, he spread the precum around the shaft. The natural lubricant made the glide of his hand easier, smoother. Imaging Harry's mouth around him, tongue caressing, lips sliding, he varied his strokes, pausing randomly to fondle the sac between his thighs. Placing two fingers beneath the top he squeezed, tugging the skin down before pressing it upward again. Pulling the covers down he reached for the sock with his free hand, never stopping the hand on the shaft. He was so close now. Sliding the sock over his engorged member he continued to stroke himself through it. Gripping his cock tightly he gave a small twist. Two tugs later he felt his sac tighten, his penis twitching within the confines of the sock. A downward tug later and he was coming, screaming Harry's name. Panting he opened his eyes.

"How did you know I was -" Harry stopped as he round the corner, coming into the bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Draco was frozen to his spot, not wanting to move for fear of drawing more embarrassing attention.

Tearing his eyes away from Draco's cock, he looked at the blonde's sweat slicked face. "I just came by to get my favorite sock that I left behind." He was rambling but that could only be expected. "I, uh." He glanced at the sock in question. "I see you found it."

Draco looked back down at the sock that covered his now softening length. "Oh." He glanced back at Harry. "Well…" he tugged the cum soaked sock off. "…here you go." Holding the sock out to the wide eyed brunet, he waited.

Shaking his head Harry frowned. "Um, I think you should keep it." He took a step back into the hall. "You seem to like it more than I do." Turning around the brunet walked out of the bedroom and out of the house.

Nicole: I know it's short, and to make it worse I wanted to leave it here. But I would kill myself so I plan on updating.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Harry was out the front door he doubled over with laughter. Rushing down the steps he jumped into his car. Wiping the tears from his eyes he put the key in tee ignition. Driving to Ginny's he raced up the stairs to her apartment.

"How'd it go Harry?"

"Find the sock? I still don't understand why you have to find it."

"Yeah," The girl wiped her hands on her apron. "You'd think he'd want to get rid of everything that would remind him of Draco."

Harry smiled at Ginny before hugging Pansy who sat on the couch with her legs up. The latter word nothing but a bra, shorts and socks.

"She's right Harry. Obsession over everything he gave you is only inviting heartache." Pansy went back to filing her nails.

"Besides it's only a sock." Ginny went back to her baking.

"Well I won't be wearing those socks anymore if that's what you two are worried about."

Harry sat beside Pansy. Grabbing one of the magazines of the table he sat back. He looked back and forth between the two of them, they looked so cute together. Harry remembered a time when everyone thought he would end up with the red head. They were really good friends but that was the whole of it. He smiled recalling the story of how Pansy fancied herself marrying Draco... that was until she met and fell head over heels for Ginny. It was weird really, when he had first met the girl he didn't see her with another girl, she just seemed so straight. If it wasn't for Draco picking up Harry in a club one night the two wouldn't be together today.

"Well that's good. You're supposed to be making him regret spending more time at work then with you." Ginny called over her shoulder. "Besides I think he flipped his lid."

"Why do you say that?"" Harry lazily flipped through a magazine.

"Pansy saw him earlier, and he didn't seem all with it by her recount." Ginny set her timer before moving on to the next task.

"Really? What was it that seemed off?" Harry watched the girl in the kitchen.

Pansy looked up at Harry. "I think you've had some what of a powerful impact on him." Pansy addressed the brunet causing him to look at her. She glanced at Ginny, who nodded for her to go on.

"I saw him when I went to get flour for Ginny. He was in the store arguing with a sock. He looked kinda put out. He was gone before I checked out, but I saw him again. Nothing was more disturbing then when I drove past Little Italy and saw him arguing with Blaise." Pansy chuckled thinking about her short conversation with the restaurant owner. "When I asked Blaise about it he said that Draco head stormed off because," she drew air quotes. "That Draco didn't think it was fair that his dinner companion wasn't welcomed"

Harry frowned. "Dinner companion?" He felt a hurt that he wasn't about to admit to when it was his idea to leave the blond.

"Yes, but the good part was that it was that same sock." Pansy shook her head.

Harry's face lit up. Getting up he ran to the guestroom. Coming back he ignored Ginny's look of confusion and addressed Pansy.

"Did you get a look at the sock? I mean a good look." Harry held his hands behind his back.

"Harry, I don't know why it matters." Ginny said, now standing in the doorway.

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion Pansy spoke to the red head. "No, Ginny. Think about it. Harry went to go get his favorite sock." Looking at Harry she responded. "I'm sure I'll be able to identify it again if I saw it. Why?"

Holding up a maroon, and grey sock he laughed when the girl nodded her head in recognition. "Because...I saw Draco in a conjugal embrace with this sock." Shaking his head he laughed harder. "Well not 'this' sock."

Spurting with laughter Pansy looked at her girlfriend. "Pardon me?"

"You heard me. I heard him shout my name. Going into the bedroom I found him and the sock getting real close."

"Oh, Harry. He obviously misses you. What are you going to do?" Ginny said missing the humor.

Chuckling Harry turned to face the girl. "Well 'we' are going to spend his birthday with him tomorrow."

Ginny clasp her hands together beaming with joy over the decision. "Oh, that's wonderful. You're going back to him."

Harry burst out laughing but nodding his head in agreement. "After that, how could I not? He obviously noticed that I was gone, even though he sought a replacement. Well not a traditional replacement."

"Not with out a little fun, right?" Pansy held her sides. "I mean a chance like this only comes around once in a life time."

"Of course." Harry interrupted Ginny before she had a chance to ask about his plans. "Ginny, can you back me a cake?"

"Yes, of course. Anything special?"

Nodding, he told her exactly what he wanted. Making puppy dogs eyes he assured her it was all in fun, hugging her when she sighed in resignation.

Turning he headed down the short hall calling out to Pansy. "Can I speak with you a minute."

Entering the guestroom Pansy sat on the bed, before reclining to lean on her elbows. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Are you up for teasing you old school mate?"

Smiling Pansy sat up. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Leaning close so their noses where touching he told Pansy exactly what he had planned.

Author Note I decided to make this into a trilogy. The nest part will be posted in a week because I still have to update another story. Look at me breaking my own rules. I said complete stories only and here I am posting parts to nearly everything I write. I hope you enjoyed this.

Next part: Harry and Pansy reveal their surprise.


End file.
